Dawn Versus Jasmine, Round Two
by KhaosOmega
Summary: After the Contest, Dawn travels to Olivine City to challenge Jasmine to a full battle in the Gym. Will Dawn even the series? You have to read it to find out.


Disclaimer: The following is a Khaos Omega fanfic. Pokemon belongs to Nintendo, Game Freak, Creatures Incorporated, and Satoshi Tajiri. Please support the official release.

Round Two: Olivine City

The blunette was in one of the bigger cities of the Johto Region. She had run into a brown-haired girl wearing a green bandana, an orange-and-black minidress of a different design that her pink-and-black one, and had a Blaziken with her- her name was May, and she had, like the blunette, traveled with Ash in order to compete in Pokemon Contests. This girl was about the same height as May, and had a Piplup as her starter Pokemon - the Blaziken was May's, obtained as a Torchic.

Dawn walked up to a building bearing a Poke Ball over the doors. Taking a deep breath, she walked in. A girl who looked younger than Dawn tried to get the jump on her, but the blunette told her that the Gym Leader, Jasmine, had been expecting her. nodding, Jasmine's apprentice, Janina, took Dawn to a room in the Olivine Gym. Sitting behind a desk with a Magnezone hovering nearby - the same Magnezone that defeated her by time-up back in Sinnoh - was Jasmine. The brown-haired Gym Leader, however, was looking far different than before. Dawn couldn't see it, but Jasmine had given her hair a new ponytail in back, but not with all of her hair in the back - she had taken a trait from a GX girl she had heard about. Her hair also contained several blonde highlights with a pink section near the forehead to further the similarities with XQ second-in-command Hollie 'Brazelica' Brazie - the girl who told her about Hollie was her own GX counterpart. Dawn had had a run-in with her own, as her blue hair had some green areas in it.

"The following will be a full battle for the Mineral Badge between the Gym Leader Jasmine and the challenger, Dawn of Twinleaf Town. Both trainers will be allowed to substitute Pokemon at will. Ready. BEGIN!" Janina, playing the role of referee with a red and a green flag in her hands, said, and the battle was on.

"Magnezone, you're up first!" Jasmine called out. However, Dawn had waited for the first choice by Jasmine, unlike last time, as out of Dawn's Poke Ball came a Quilava.

'Darn, she's got a Fire-type.' Jasmine thought, then recalled Magnezone. Out of her next Poke Ball came an Empoleon - the final form of Dawn's Piplup. Quilava started with a Swift attack, which didn't do much, followed up by a Flame Wheel - and right into a point-blank Hydro Pump from Empoleon.

"Quilava is unable to battle. Empoleon wins!" Janina announced, holding the green flag in her left hand up to signify Empoleon's win via type advantage. Dawn recalled her Quilava, then sent out a Pachirisu, and Electric-type. Despite its best efforts, three Discharge attacks took out Empoleon - weak to electric-type moves due to the cause of the negation of the weakness to fire that steel-types (Jasmine's specialty) normally had.

"Empoleon is unable to battle. Pachirisu wins!" This time the raised flag was the red one in Janina's right hand. Jasmine returned her fallen Empoleon to its Poke Ball, then sent out her Steelix, who quickly used Dig. Dawn was ready, recalling Pachirisu, weak to the Ground-type Dig, and sending out Togekiss, immune to the move. Bad move on Dawn's part as Steelix nailed a Stone Edge on the way up.

"Togekiss is unable to battle. Steelix wins!" This time it was Piplup to enter the fray, promptly hitting Steelix with a Hydro Pump that dropped it in one shot right between the eyes. After Janina announced Steelix as unable to battle, Magnezone came in.

"Ready for round two, Jasmine?" Dawn asked, removing the gold barettes in her hair.

"Bring it." Jasmine replied, throwing off the cloak she had been wearing to reveal a much different outfit than Dawn had been anticipating - Dawn was expecting a sleeveless white minidress and matching sandals, instead looking at an open blue sweatshirt over a teal short-sleeved, shoulder-baring top, blue jeans and black high heel pumps. This time, despite the disadvantage in the type department, Piplup won. Dawn had a three-two lead, but Jasmine wasn't about to quit. Next out was Bronzong, who was met with a Mamoswine. However, Earthquake missed due to Bronzong's levitate ability. After a few attacks, Bronzong took out the Ground/Ice dual-type. Jasmine would take a four-three lead after Metagross took out Dawn's next Pokemon, Buneary. However, Piplup would even the score by taking out the pseudo-legendary Pokemon. Pachirisu would then take out the follow-up Skarmory the same way Empoleon fell, only for Bronzong to take it out. Eventually, a blast of smoke that clouded the field made it near impossible to see which Pokemon was out. The smoke cleared enough for Janina to make the call that ended the match.

"Bronzong is unable to battle. Piplup wins. And that means the winner is the challenger, Dawn!" The two trainers walked to the middle of the battlefield and shook hands, then Jasmine gave Dawn the Mineral Badge.

"You and Flint aren't the only ones to use type advantage to knock out a Steel-type Pokemon." Jasmine told Dawn, who had downed Empoleon and Skarmory with Electric-type moves - Empoleon was dual-type Water/Steel, Skarmory Steel/Flying.

"Really? Who was the other one?" Dawn asked.

"Ash. Did some good imporvising to take out Steelix in a 2-on-2 with a fire-type, overheating a Sandstorm."

"He did mention something about defeating you during his Johto adventure. And by the way, you totally surprised me with that outfit - i was expecting something totally different."


End file.
